


Wasteland of the Free

by Sneakend



Series: BTB Playlists [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: American Politics, Anti-American, Anti-Donald Trump, Embedded Images, Gen, Playlist, Slurs, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:48:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24236800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sneakend/pseuds/Sneakend
Summary: Enjoy this potentially anti-American playlist
Series: BTB Playlists [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749361
Kudos: 4
Collections: Banned Together Bingo 2020





	Wasteland of the Free

**Author's Note:**

> This is my fill for the Banned Together Bingo 2020 for the prompt "Anti-American".

[Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5ZDlRK6ZLjOoVGK5JWSBSN?si=9sDLcV5mQTW24ABMOYaXiw) // [YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLv-v2N_lyTNREcxgSMdCejZTLTskCalMy)

\+ A bonus song I didn't add because I couldn't find it on Spotify: [**Down = USA** Hamed Zamani](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Fo94B9qyZok)

I feel like most of the songs are pretty self-explanatory but here are some notes on a few of them:

**#4 Black Honey**

"The political track uses the imagery of a man swatting at a beehive in search of honey as a metaphor for the creation of the Islamic State of Iraq and the Levant as a consequence of United States involvement in the Middle East, using the titular "black honey" as a euphemism for oil." [[x](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Black_Honey_\(song\))]

**#9 Celebration Florida**

"Celebration is a census-designated place (CDP) and a master-planned community in Osceola County, Florida, United States, located near Walt Disney World Resort and originally developed by The Walt Disney Company." [[x](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Celebration,_Florida)]

**#11 No Es Mi Presidente**

The translated part of the lyrics (taken from the YouTube video):

"Defiant  
Ungovernable   
We reject him  
We don't fear him   
We choose freedom over fear  
Because our futures are interconnected

Black Lives Matter   
No human being is illegal   
Water is life   
End sexist violence 

He is not my president   
He does not represent the voice of my people   
If you are with me say, “here”  
And shout, “He is not my president”  
He is not my president   
We will organize the people like always   
Our power is like a current   
Shout, “He is not my president”

This is the work   
of our ancestors   
Oh, oh, oh   
Unified resistance   
is our inheritance   
oh, oh, oh

We have all  
That we need   
oh, oh, oh  
To be the agents   
Of collective change   
oh, oh, oh

[...]

We are the solution   
The prayer   
The heart   
For liberation  
We are the call  
For tomorrow"

**Author's Note:**

> Pictures by [Tom Coe](https://unsplash.com/@tomcoe) and [Podu Stricat](https://unsplash.com/@podustricat) on [Unsplash](https://unsplash.com/).


End file.
